


Covered

by FoxofSpades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, of coziness, slight crack, the trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean need to hide. Cas' trenchcoat is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered

Castiel whipped around to stop Sam and Dean, who were about two inches behind him and building up momentum, which ended in a rather painful collision with Cas’ hands.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean grunted, rubbing his chest.

"There are fae approaching," Cas said. “I can feel them."

Sam swung around brandishing his gun at the yet unseen fae.

"They will arrive in seconds," Cas said. “Too many for us to confront now."

"We need to hide," Dean snapped, eyes roving the hall in search of a hiding place. Cursed as they turned up nothing.

"Quick, get under my coat."

There was a moment of confused silence while Sam and Dean stared at the angel, who now held his coat open to the sides with both arms, looking very much like a huge, tan, bat.

"It’s protected!" Castiel growled, flapping his arms a little. “Get under or we’re all going to die!" He yanked the brothers forward into a bear hug and wrapped the coat around them, blanketing them in slightly musty darkness.

Inside the coat, Sam stared at where he thought Dean’s face was.

"Dude."

"I’m aware, Sam."

"This is really, really uncomfortable." Sam shifted his shoulders, entire body protesting at the contortion required to fit under the trench coat with two other adults. He wiggled around, elbowing Dean in the stomach in the process, and ended up looming over Dean and half-hugging Castiel.

"Dude, personal space!" Dean whispered.

"We’re under a coat," Sam snapped back. “There is no personal space.

Dean just shook his head and shifted as far away from Sam as he could, which was about half an inch. Cas’ shoulder dug into his cheek.

"Would you two be quiet for a moment?" Cas’ growl came from somewhere in the darkness above them. Sam and Dean obligingly shut up and settled for flicking each other in the close space.  
Finally, after a short eternity in stifling darkness, Cas’ voice sounded again, this time just inches away.

"I believe this is what humans call cozy.”


End file.
